


Evening Chat

by LocalAngelTracker



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Eden’s gate still exists, No Cult AU, Slice of Life, if you ship them I’ll end you, just two brothers having a conversation, this is NOT a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/LocalAngelTracker
Summary: Not long after finally getting settled in Holland Valley, John has a small conversation with his brother about the future. He’s not sure if Eden’s Gate will be all the things promised, but maybe that’s not what’s important after all.
Kudos: 13





	Evening Chat

On a familiar balcony over a familiar mountain outlook over John Seed leans over the railing of the porch on the second story, gazing out into the world. There’s a mug of hot tea in his hands, cooling in the slight chill of the approaching evening as the sun sinks lower in the sky. “It’s pretty out here” he remarks, not to anyone in particular really, but he knows Jacob who is seated somewhere behind him hears. Jacob had joined him for the evening, discussing plans and remodeling and cost over dinner. Now they were just standing out here, conversation lost without Eden’s gate to occupy their minds. What did you say to someone you hadn’t really known since you were five? 

Jacob grunts in acknowledgement of John’s comment, shifting with his own mug of coffee in hand to lean forward slightly. “That’s why Joseph picked here” he finally acknowledges “that gift of his knowing best again” they never really talked about the voice between them if they could help it. It wasn’t something Joseph heard often much these days, having grown quieter the closer they got to Montana. John wasn’t sure if he really believed in physic gifts or God after everything he’s been through, but Joseph voice did have an admitted knack for knowing things. All the same, it was a relief in several ways for them all when the voice calmed. 

“You believe in it then?” He asks, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at his brother. There’s hesitation on Jacob’s face at the question and John quickly recants. “Sorry, it’s unfair to ask. I’ve just been.....” he sighs” I don’t know what I’ve been. I think it’s quitting cold turkey again that’s getting to me.” He turns back to look out over the landscape, hoping that Jacob will just let the conversation drop away. In the silence there’s the creak of the deck boards as his brother comes to stand next to him. 

“It’s a fair enough question, John.” And there’s no room in Jacob’s voice for doubt. “I don’t know if I do. I’ve seen a lot of things in this world that don’t make much sense. I know that’s there’s no way in hell you two could have tracked me down to that shelter on your own like you did. I know that the gift also told him it was a good idea to just leave his wife and child in the middle of the night with no word or sign.” He pauses to take a long swing of coffee” So....to answer the question. I don’t know. I think I might, but it doesn’t change Joseph’s role in choosing to listen. At least he didn’t try to base his church around it” and John recognizes that as an attempt at a joke.

“Yeah I guess so....” John glances down into his mug, unsure where to go from here. “Is it weird to say that I still don’t know how to talk to you? I mean like, Joseph I get cause.....it’s joseph. He could talk to a tree, y’know?” John pauses, surprised when a hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Yeah me neither. You really didn’t talk much in the places I was. But that’s why we’re here. In all of....this” he gestures with his coffee towards the trees. “To get better. You wouldn’t have given up your habits if you didn’t want to. Nothing made you follow joseph. Nothing made you funnel your par-“

“Not my parents.” He corrects swiftly.

“Right. Sorry. Your....their money into the project. You see something in us, I guess that’s all anyone can ask for” it’s not lost on Jacob that John leans in just a little bit closer to the touch, his guard dropping a fraction. 

“Yeah I guess so.....in a way I do believe in the gift I suppose then. You have to believe in something to move out to nowhere, give up your job, and start putting all your money into rehabbing an ancient care facility into a veteran’s center huh? And maybe it’s not even the gift I believe” but John doesn’t expand further on that thought. They weren’t there yet, but Jacob seems to understand anyway by the squeeze of the hand before it’s removed from his shoulder.

“Of course. You didn’t have to give up the job you know. Start a practice here. It’ll give you something to do other than pouring over our finances every time Joseph decides to pay off someone’s mortgage with church funds. We’re not going anywhere. We’re a part of this place now. Who knows, maybe somebody good for you will walk in through the door needing help.”

“It’s unprofessional to date clients, Jacob” John says, unable to help the start of a smile from creeping up. “But I suppose it’s not.....terrible if something happens after the matter is settled in court. Didn’t know you thought about that sort of thing anyway.” He teases, prodding slightly at Jacob for the sake of it. “You gonna plan my wedding next?”

“Somebody has to with your godawful taste in decorating. God help the person who says yes.”


End file.
